


原第九殖民地平凡（充满恋爱酸臭气息）的一天

by jmoelyg



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, ゼノブレイド, 异度神剑决定版
Genre: F/M, tag打到吐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmoelyg/pseuds/jmoelyg
Summary: 时间上大概是相连的未来三四个月前。一周目150h通关拿了圣人成就之后发现你们这些npc啊，心思太活跃了淦！鸟人妹妹是不是长得都很好看啊个个都喜欢……（不是）除了修菲莱卡丹梅这些主cp之外还有杜兰德和某海恩塔难民（游戏里真就没名字），把菲奥伦隐藏性格任务做了之后这货就天天晚上跑第九殖民地公园那牵人家鸟人妹妹小手啧啧……苦逼老爹鸫银俩女儿无论谁移居到第六殖民地都会被荷姆斯小伙子拐跑，真是太惨了哈哈哈哈哈我邀请的是安银（妹妹）所以本文设定上是安银和帕痞先好上了之后姐姐簪银再和欧尔克霍古在第九殖民地相遇又好上了（老爹流泪）买了本fami通的攻略集上面有所有npc的头像，簪银的任务没做（没勇气开二周目我这个强迫症绝对所有任务还要清一波才罢休），所以簪银这边是根据头像印象来写的，很可能巨ooc妹妹安银是个银色长发一看就很叛逆的那种脸，姐姐发色有点混棕是个中长发看起来还蛮正经的……话说欧尔克霍古比帕痞看起来正经多了也帅多了安银你看上了个啥啊难怪你爹不同意啊是我打断你腿！我是用手机上传的电脑的vpn最近挂了首行缩进就……望天……不好意思了。话说我屁话真的多，短篇怎么写啊哭。前一篇居然有人看感谢大家赏脸看我这破文这个冷坑要是有人愿意提笔你就是我的大大啊啊啊啊啊跪下！！！看到的同好希望你们能开心一点点就好了:)
Relationships: Fiora/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles), Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Dunban, Reyn/Sharla (Xenoblade Chronicles), エン・シルバパピィ ゼル・シルバオルクホング, シュルクフィオルン／シルフィ, ダンバンメリア／ダンメリ, ラインカルナ／ライカル, 丹邦x梅莉亚/丹梅, 修尔克x菲奥伦/修菲, 安银x帕痞 簪银x欧尔克霍古, 杜兰德x海恩塔难民, 莱恩x卡露娜/莱卡





	原第九殖民地平凡（充满恋爱酸臭气息）的一天

这是一个清爽的早晨，欧达玛老爷子早早地被鸟鸣吵醒，摸索着戴起眼镜，看了看钟，才五点半，但是既然睡不着，便索性起床了。  
收拾利索，吃了早餐出门，时间差不多六点半，太阳已经升起，微风阵阵吹拂，是个舒适的好天气。  
于是他悠闲地踱着步，晃悠晃悠到了复兴指挥中心。  
“是欧达玛吗，早安，今天来的真早啊。”中心里，巴涅雅早已在工作了。  
“可真是敌不过你啊，哈哈，我这老身子骨也睡不久咯，能干多少是多少了。”欧达玛略微自嘲地笑了笑。  
“可别说这话，您工作的时候看起来一点都不老。”巴涅雅眯起眼温柔地笑着，一如既往的亲切。  
“请多多指教！！”窗外突然传来了一个年轻人特精神的喊声。  
被声音吸引的巴涅雅和欧达玛一齐望向窗外，一位看起来有点像小混混的青年正在和一位中年人说着什么。  
“这不是帕痞吗，难得见你起的这么早啊。”欧达玛走到窗前对他寒暄到。  
“欧达玛老爷子，您今天起的也很早啊。”帕痞精神十足地回应了欧达玛。  
“哦哦？你这招呼打的居然挺像回事儿了，看来你成长不少啊。”  
“嘿嘿。”帕痞有点害羞地挠了挠头说道：“毕竟为了能和安长久的在一起，不变的更可靠可不行。”  
“安？哦是安银吧？那个海恩塔的女孩子，她还没有把你甩掉吗哈哈。”欧达玛笑着说。  
“瞧您这话说的，我们好着呢，为了能让她父亲放心把她交给我，我现在这不努力着嘛。”  
说罢，帕痞朝着中心外跑走了，边跑还边叫着：“欧达玛大爷你就等着我和她的好消息吧！”  
“哦——那我就不抱期待地等着了。”  
挥手送别之后，站在一边的中年人对欧达玛和巴涅雅打了招呼，寒暄几句，说起帕痞，感叹他真的变得可靠很多，他最近接了不少搜寻素材的任务，完成的都很好。  
中年人离开后两人回到岗位上。  
“帕痞啊……可真叫人感叹，当年他刚移民到第六殖民地的时候可真叫人担心他会犯什么事儿，没想到现在居然变成这样了，爱情的力量挺了不起啊。”  
欧达玛坐在座位上，捧着一杯茶，目光有些深邃地感叹道。  
“是这样吗。”巴涅雅也坐了下来，接过欧达玛递过来的茶，抿了一口，“不过说起来，最近感觉成双入对的年轻人增加了呢。”  
“哈哈，毕竟久违的和平终于到来了，生存的问题解决了之后，终于有精力谈情说爱了。”欧达玛也喝了一口茶。  
“能一直这样和平热闹，人丁越来越兴旺就是最好的了。”  
“说的是啊。”欧达玛把茶喝完放到桌上，“为了这些年轻人，我们这些长辈老身子骨只能多动动啦。”之后边说边笑着背着手踱步离开了。  
“说的是呢。”巴涅雅也把茶放到桌上跟上了他。

早晨九点，各类门店纷纷开张，商业街变得繁忙起来。  
“来一来，看一看嗼！新鲜的水果蔬菜嗼！”  
“有兴趣来一个以太灯吗”  
各种吆喝声不绝于耳，客流穿行，人声鼎沸，好不热闹。  
一位荷姆斯的男性站在街边踟躇。  
男性名叫杜兰德，他爱慕着一位海恩塔的女性。在阿卡莫托异变之后，他曾在眺望之丘公园整晚整晚地陪着被异变深深伤害夜不能寐的她。  
现在，他决定让他们的关系更进一步。  
他深吸了一口气，走到一位海恩塔老者身边，开口道：“您好，我想请问您关于海恩塔戒指的事……”

时针走向中午，正在厨房忙碌的菲奥伦看了看墙上的钟。  
时间差不多了，菲奥伦心想。于是她把料理装进便当盒里，拿着便当离开了家。  
她一路跑到修尔克的研究室推开门，“修尔克！”  
“菲奥伦，你怎么来了？”沉迷于研究的金发男孩抬起头回过身来。  
“真是的，昨天不是跟你说了吗，要是今天天气好就一起去眺望之丘公园吃午餐。”菲奥伦双手叉着腰对修尔克抱怨到。  
“哦，确实是呢，刚刚没想起来，对不起哦菲奥伦。”修尔克抱歉地摸摸头，有些害羞地看着自己的青梅竹马。她的头发长长了一些，那一如既往的可爱明朗中，又似乎多了丝温柔。  
“嗯～你盯着我干嘛？”菲奥伦坏笑着对上修尔克的视线。  
“啊？没、没什么啦，就是觉得你今天也很可爱，一不小心看呆了。”修尔克结结巴巴地，脸红地说道。  
“是、是吗”，这次轮到菲奥伦不好意思了，“事、事不宜迟，我们赶紧去公园吧。”菲奥伦转身朝研究大楼门口走去。  
“嗯，知道了。”修尔克追了上来，牵住了她的手，一起往外走。  
“修尔克……”  
“怎么了？”少年温柔的微笑一如既往。  
“没，没什么！”菲奥伦紧紧握住了修尔克牵着她的那只手，“今天是我的自信之作哦，敬请期待！”  
“嗯，我很期待哦！”修尔克笑着回应道。

“辛苦了。”“辛苦了，肚子饿了。”“累死了嗼——”  
“……真是有些累了。”复兴指挥中心里，刚散会的梅莉亚，疲惫地摸了摸自己的翅膀。  
这时丹邦提这个略大的便当走了过来，“辛苦了，梅莉亚，这之后有空吗？”  
“嗯？倒是确实没事。”  
“菲奥伦今早和我说她中午和修尔克吃午餐不在家，就给我做了个便当，不过你看这个分量，应该是把你的分也做了吧。难得今天天气这么好，要不要一起去哪吃个野餐？”  
“哦，菲奥伦亲手做的佳肴，这可不能错过，那我就恭敬不如从命了。”  
于是两人有说有笑地离开了办公室。

“……虽说是野餐，不过就是在你家后面的树下啊。”梅莉亚略微有些无语。  
丹邦一边挠头一边苦笑，“找来找去，人少安静，又比较近的地方……”  
“……就只有这里，了吗。”梅莉亚轻轻叹了口气，有些无奈地笑了笑，不过热闹始终是好事。  
丹邦打开了便当盒，拿出一份给梅莉亚。  
“这里还有菲奥伦准备的甜点。”接着又拿出一个小盒子递给她。  
“哦，既然连甜点都有，那我就无话可说了，而且，”一阵微风袭来，梅莉亚仰起头，闭上眼，她的发梢与翅膀随风微微颤动，一副十分享受的样子，“天气真的很好，确实比在室内吃舒服很多啊，丹邦。”  
“哈哈，你喜欢就好。”丹邦温柔地看着梅莉亚，笑了。

时间差不多下午一点半，大家都几乎吃完午饭，在悠闲地午休。  
“父亲，希望你能同意我和欧尔克霍古交往！”“我保证一定会让簪银幸福的！”在某间豪宅里，一位荷姆斯的男孩和海恩塔的女孩手牵着手，面对着一位眉头紧皱，左手扶额，坐在椅子上的中年海恩塔。  
“……”看着眼前目光坚定的二人，鸫银感到非常非常的，头痛。  
早年丧妻之后孑然一身一心抚养的两个女儿，一不小心过度溺爱变得过度任性的的两个宝贝，一前一后地跟着荷姆斯的小伙子跑了。  
虽说女儿们都成熟很多，而且她们离家这天迟早会来，但是真到面对这个现实的时候，还是让人非常头痛，而且失落。  
荷姆斯和海恩塔的寿命差决定了两个女儿不出意外都会早早失去所爱，自己反对过，对安银磨破嘴皮子过，结果俩孩子私奔了。  
好家伙，现在轮到姐姐了。私奔这事儿是真的怕了，而且妹妹现在也很幸福，帕痞那小子现在倒是也很努力，这个欧尔克霍古吧之前看姐姐和他在一起的时候也不是没打听过，以前确实也就是个散人，不过和姐姐在一起之后越来越踏实，现在好好的做了一份物资调配的工作，倒也勤勤恳恳。  
但是，唉……鸫银揉了揉太阳穴，“欧尔克…霍古吧，你是叫。”表面装作不经意实际这个名字早就记得滚瓜烂熟的老父亲开口了。  
“是，是的！”欧尔克霍古一脸受宠若惊。  
……看起来倒是蛮规矩的，鸫银暗暗想，但是宝贝女儿不能轻易托付给他。  
“虽说这是常识，但是海恩塔和荷姆斯的寿命差你是知道的，你几乎是注定要早早离开老朽的女儿，也就是簪银，你要如何让她幸福呢？”鸫银非常严肃的直视着欧尔克霍古。  
“爸爸——这也太——！”簪银急得对自己的称呼都变了，看来是真的很紧张。  
但是这是绝对不能退让的一点，荷姆斯注定会早早地离开，那么在他有限的人生里，能给女儿带来什么，能让女儿过上怎样的人生，鸫银必须得到他对女儿的承诺。  
鸫银静静地，严肃地，凝视着眼前的青年的双眼。  
青年没有回避。  
令人窒息的时间，沉默的流淌着。  
也许是过了很久，也许只是一会儿，青年仿佛做好觉悟一般，深吸了一口气。  
“……我会用我所有的人生让她幸福，幸福到我离开之后无论是选择一个人，还是再和别人在一起，每当她回忆起我们在一起的时光时，都能幸福的笑出来。”  
“……”鸫银的眉头舒展开来，掩不住的惊讶和，一点点喜悦。  
“欧尔克霍古……”女儿簪银，早已是泪流满面。  
……多么年轻而幼稚的回答啊，但是又是那么生机勃勃，坚定，充满希望。  
欧尔克霍古轻轻拭去簪银的眼泪，他望着她的眼神，满溢着爱怜，让鸫银恍惚间看到了年轻时的自己和妻子。  
他又转过身来，目光坚定，说道：“所以我希望，您能同意我们在一起，我会穷极一生，让她幸福。”  
半晌，鸫银缓缓开口，一字一句地说到：“……我不会干涉你们的选择，你们想怎么做都行。”还不等两个小年轻雀跃，鸫银又说了：“但是你要是对我女儿有一点不好让我知道了，我是不会手软的。”  
“我是不会让这种事情发生的。”青年充满自信地开口道。  
“爸爸，所以说……”  
“还需要我多解释吗。”  
“太好啦！欧尔克霍古！”簪银开心地飞扑到欧尔克霍古怀里。  
然后两人正式对鸫银道谢，鞠躬，手牵手，一脸幸福和甜蜜地离开了豪宅。  
门关上的一瞬间，屋内回归寂静，与上一秒的喧闹相反的寂寞和失落刹那间充满了这个房间。  
“唉……”鸫银瘫坐在椅子上，看起来有些苍老。  
“孩子们终究是长大离家了……亲爱的……”他望着天花板，欣慰又心酸地喃喃自语。

“梅莉亚，真的不用这么客气啊。”丹邦坐在餐椅上，有些无奈地开口。  
“这，这不是客气，这是应该的，毕竟享用了这份午餐，而且，而且还……”  
还靠在丹邦的身上睡了不知多久。  
也许是天气太舒服，也许是最近睡得少，也许是午餐太好吃，也许是三者皆有，吃完午饭之后梅莉亚的记忆停留在把吃空的便当盒垒起来的那一刻。  
再次睁眼的时候自己已经靠在丹邦身上了。  
虽然他不是介意这些事的人，但是自己还是得做些什么来回报才行。  
于是梅莉亚慌忙收拾了便当盒，跑到丹邦家的厨房打算把盒子洗了。  
“丹邦你就坐在那里稍等片刻，我马上就洗好了。”  
水声刷刷的响，丹邦瞥见她赤红的耳朵，轻轻地笑了笑，“那就麻烦你了，不好意思啊。”  
“明明该不好意思的是我……”梅莉亚轻声呢喃着。  
其实在她靠在自己身上睡着之后，自己默默地看了很久她的睡脸，一不小心也睡着了一会儿，这就作为秘密藏在心底吧，丹邦心想。  
“好了，久等了，丹邦。”梅莉亚把便当盒擦干收到柜子里，走到餐桌前。  
“哦哦，麻烦你连收纳都做好了，谢谢。”  
“不用谢，走吧，工作要迟到了哦。”接着她先走到门口催促到。  
“哈哈，说的是啊，真是有点不想去……”丹邦挠挠头，有一点点失落地走向门口。  
“在说什么呢，要隐退的话还早哦。”梅莉亚微笑着回应到。  
“真是没办法……”丹邦无奈的笑了笑，两人迅速地朝着复兴指挥中心赶去。

“全员解散！！！要是明天还有人敢偷懒的话，就绕殖民地跑三百圈！！！”  
时间已是下午四点，伴随着范达姆队长的例行威胁，防卫队一天的训练结束了。  
“啊——痛痛痛。”  
“痛的话之前就注意一点啊，训个练就能把自己弄成这样，真是的……”  
卡露娜正在细心地帮莱恩处理手臂上的擦伤。  
虽然与赞扎的战斗结束了，但是莱恩并没有懈怠，不如说正相反，他一天比一天更努力了。  
其中理由，卡露娜相信自己是知道的。  
失去了神的新世界，完全未知的未来，广褒无垠的大地。面对这一切的我们，已经失去了蒙纳多的预知之力。  
修尔克投身于研究之中，丹邦和梅莉亚则忙于复兴。  
要有人成为保护他们的盾牌才行。  
“努力是可以，但是希望你能更珍惜自己一点啊，莱恩，我真的不希望你出什么意外……”卡露娜的声音有些悲伤。  
“……知道啦……对不起，卡露娜。”莱恩的声音听起来更成熟了。  
两人就这么相顾无言，气氛似乎正好。  
“是莱恩和卡露娜嗼！”“姐姐——！”  
“啊，朱朱，力奇，你们钓鱼回来啦。”卡露娜一惊，放下莱恩的手朝朱朱和力奇走去。  
“那个臭大叔……”莱恩有些郁闷的摸摸头，起身也跟了过去。  
看样子今天朱朱和力奇收获颇丰，拿着装的满满的鱼筐的两人看起来疲惫又开心。  
“哦，大叔你们今天很厉害嘛。”  
“那是当然的嗼，勇者只要想做就能做到的嗼。”  
“朱朱，辛苦啦，你看你满头的汗。”卡露娜拿出手帕轻轻擦拭朱朱头上的汗水。  
“啊！朱朱好狡猾嗼，力奇也要擦汗嗼！”  
“你个臭大叔给我老实点！”  
“真是……”卡露娜无语的扶额，“哈哈……又打起来了……”一旁的朱朱也是一脸苦笑。  
“哦对了！”被莱恩抓住耳朵的力奇开口说道：“今天力奇很努力了嗼！想去丹邦家吃菲奥伦做的料理嗼！而且食材都有了嗼！”  
“这么一说也确实有点想吃菲奥伦做的饭了呢。”莱恩也附和道。  
“你们啊……而且力奇你不是要把鱼拿回家吗。”卡露娜言语间透露着无奈。  
“没问题的嗼！力奇把奥卡和孩子们都一起带去丹邦家就可以了嗼！”  
“不是我说……”  
“不过我也有点想念菲奥伦的料理了，哈哈。”朱朱有些羞涩地开口道。  
“连朱朱也……唉，不过我也不是不想去，你们去了要帮忙哦。顺便也叫上梅莉亚吧。”面对这群饿鬼，卡露娜无奈的妥协了。  
“总之先去复兴指挥中心找丹邦和梅莉亚吧！”莱恩立刻恢复了精神大声说道。  
“好诶——！”“走吧嗼！”“真是拿你们没辙……”  
大家有说有笑地朝着中心走去。

“我是真的很想去但是我得加班……”抱着一大堆资料，翅膀快耷拉到地上的梅莉亚一脸欲哭无泪。  
“我也是……”旁边单手抬着着一座文件山的丹邦也是一副燃烧殆尽的苦脸。  
“诶，好遗憾啊，那不然今天就算了？”  
“但是力奇今天好想吃菲奥伦亲手做的菜嗼！”  
“大叔你再这样我就告诉奥卡了哦。”  
“嗼嗼！只有这点求放过嗼！”  
“……噗。”“哈哈。”看着日常吵架的二人丹邦和梅莉亚都笑了。  
“我们是吃不了了，你们就连我们的分一起多吃点吧。”丹邦笑着说。  
“赞同。”梅莉亚也开口道。  
“好～那我们一会儿给你们送点来！”莱恩说完之后大家对丹邦和梅莉亚挥手告别，热热闹闹地朝着丹邦家的方向走去。

“……唉……。”在海恩塔飞船的以太精华瓶储藏处，一位中年海恩塔落寞地坐在草地上。  
也许是难以忍受晚餐时间街道上满溢的热闹而温馨的氛围，鸫银一个人默默地飞到了能俯瞰原第九殖民地的最高点的这里。  
让人想起阿卡莫托的海恩塔飞船也多少让他感觉到安心，毕竟，家乡已经不在。  
一个人枯坐在此处，不知不觉间，已是满天繁星。  
眺望着下方的万家灯火，回想起年轻时不正经的自己，还有一直相信自己，支撑自己的混血的妻子。为了能拥有更好的生活，二人一起努力，过上了宽裕的日子，还拥有了两个可爱的女儿。  
可惜因为混血的寿命偏短，妻子早早撒手人寰，留下自己和两个女儿，满怀愧疚的自己把女儿们宠坏了，之后为了能让女儿们成熟一些，自己离开了阿卡莫托。  
然后没想到现在，长大的女儿们都做出了和自己类似的选择。  
“这难道是遗传么……”鸫银喃喃自语。  
妻子的早逝，曾让自己心如刀割。但如今回忆起过往，却并不后悔。妻子离开时满足的笑容，永远的铭刻在自己心中。  
而且不知是好是坏，自己大概率是能比那两个荷姆斯的小伙子活的久的，最不济，女儿们还有自己可以依靠。  
就继续当一个溺爱孩子的父亲也不错，鸫银内心酸涩地苦笑出声来。

夜色渐深，接近十点，会议总算是结束了，巴涅雅和欧达玛先回去休息了，丹邦和梅莉亚自愿留下来整理资料。  
两人面对面坐着，各自低头整理着文件。一时间，办公室内只有笔尖划过纸张和翻页的声音。  
突然，丹邦意识到对面的声音变得断断续续的。于是他抬起头，困得不成人样，脖子已经撑不住脑袋，在那频频点头却还在勉强自己整理的梅莉亚映入眼帘。  
“梅莉亚，回去休息吧。”丹邦担心地对她说。  
“……b…不……我还……不能……”  
看样子已经神志不清了啊。  
中午的时候她也很快睡着了，看来是相当疲劳了啊。  
“梅莉亚，最近你有好好休息吗？”  
“最近……六天睡了…………”  
“嗯？”  
“十……小……s…”  
这恐怕真的不行，丹邦绕过桌子走到她身边，轻轻拍了拍她，对她轻声说道：“没事的，你稍微休息一下，剩余的交给我来吧。”  
“不……我还……不……”梅莉亚最终还是敌不过睡意，趴在了桌子上。  
“……”丹邦无奈地轻声笑了笑，把披风解下给梅莉亚盖上，端详了一小会儿她的睡脸，坐到她身旁继续整理文件。

“fu……皇……皇兄……”  
“嗯？”丹邦听到动静看向梅莉亚。  
她似乎是在做噩梦。  
“不，不要……住手……！”梅莉亚突然剧烈地挣扎起来。  
“梅莉亚！”丹邦一把抓住她的手，惊醒了她。  
“……丹……邦……？”梅莉亚瞪着双眼，瞳孔映出丹邦担忧的表情，满脸都是泪。  
“没事的，梅莉亚，都过去了。”丹邦轻柔地对她说。  
“……是呢……对啊……都……过去了……”  
梅莉亚又闭上了双眼，昏厥般地睡了过去。  
看来最近她都没怎么能好好睡吧，丹邦心想。于是他小心翼翼地擦干她的眼泪，把她抱到了一旁的沙发上，给她盖上了披风。  
说起来这个沙发还是菲奥伦为了让他们加班不要太辛苦硬要他们放在这的，没想到现在就派上用场了。  
接着他扭了扭脖子，继续整理文件去了。

夜风轻轻吹过草丛，发出沙沙的声响，无意识间数了很久星星的鸫银猛然回归神来，低头一看，发现很多民居都已经熄灯了。  
看来是坐了太久了，鸫银右手撑地打算站起来，结果因为久坐导致血液循环不畅，就在他两眼一黑马上要摔地上的时候，被一只手扶住了。  
“找到，鸫银……先生了！”一位荷姆斯的青年气喘吁吁地扶着自己。  
“帕——”  
“欧尔克霍古——安——簪银小姐——在这里！！”帕痞大声喊道。  
几个年轻人迅速从灰烬洞窟里跑了出来，两个女儿看起来更是急得不得了，她俩迅速跑来把帕痞推开，一左一右地把鸫银抱住，妹妹安银急切地说道：爸爸！你知道我们找你多久了吗！知道我们有多担心你吗……”姐姐簪银则略带庆幸地开口：“还好没什么大事……要是爸爸有个万一的话……我……”说罢又哭了起来。  
这是今天第二次看见姐姐哭了，鸫银想到，我这是做了对不起他们的事情了啊。但是，“……为什么你们会来这里找我呢？”鸫银疑惑地问道。  
“因为，因为……”簪银吸了吸鼻子，“……爸爸同意我和欧尔克霍古的事了，我们和妹妹还有帕痞一起商量之后想晚餐给爸爸个惊喜……一起庆祝一下……结果到家一看你就不知道到哪里去了……”  
“我们真的很担心，因为姐姐说爸爸同意她们的时候一副很失落的样子，我们怕爸爸出事所以一直在找……”妹妹安银也哭了起来。  
鸫银愧疚又感动地看着两个哭的哇哇的女儿，发现她们身上有不少小擦伤，至于那两个混小子……更是伤痕累累。  
灰烬洞窟里的野兽毒虫不少，几个孩子赶到这里也是废了一番功夫的。  
“真的……对不起了啊。”鸫银摸了摸两姐妹的头，为她们擦了擦脸，然后抬头对女儿们的两位男友郑重的道谢：“帕痞，欧尔克霍古，十分感谢你们很好的保护了老朽的女儿们。虽然她们有些娇纵，有时有些任性，但是她们都是我最重要的宝贝，往后她们就交给你们了。”  
“鸫银先生……”“爸爸……？”  
面对孩子们疑惑又惊喜的表情，鸫银温柔地笑了笑，一左一右牵起两位女儿的手，对她们说：“要幸福啊。”  
场面一时间收不住，无论是男孩子们还是女儿们，还是鸫银，大家都眼泪汪汪的，又哭又笑，看起来有些滑稽，却又特别温馨。  
“老朽今天实在是给你们添了太多麻烦，一时半会儿也无法报答。”鸫银开口道：”说起来现在大家应该都饿了，我请你们让塔迪德纳斯特别为我们做一顿夜宵吧。”  
“真的吗！”“太好了！谢谢爸爸！太好了帕痞！”“是啊，安。”“一起好好享受吧，簪。”“好的，欧尔克霍古。”  
鸫银就这么被这群叽叽喳喳的年轻孩子们包围着，一起回原第九殖民地了。

“啊，在这里！”  
“！菲奥伦？你为什么会这么晚来这里？”时间差不多已经要到半夜十一点半了，对于这个时间出现的菲奥伦，梅莉亚感到很惊讶。  
“菲奥伦，你怎么那么晚还一个人出门，没让修尔克陪你吗？路上没遇到什么事吧？”丹邦则是比较担心。  
“谁让哥哥你那么晚还不回家呢，修尔克我让他早点休息吃完饭就让他回家了。至于我的话不用担心啦，我来的时候有注意安全的。”菲奥伦手上提了个编织蓝，走进办公室，把篮子放到桌上，然后把篮子打开，露出了一盒三明治。  
“诺，这是夜宵，你们晚餐吃的也很仓促，我想这个时间你们应该都饿了。”  
“让你费心了，菲奥伦。”  
“……感激不尽。”梅莉亚说着把手伸到篮子口，恰巧丹邦也把手伸了过去。  
“…………………………”  
“对对对不起丹邦你先请！”梅莉亚无比慌张地让开了。  
“啊，啊……不好意思了，梅莉亚。”丹邦看起来也有些动摇。  
“嗯？”菲奥伦一脸疑惑，“发生什么事了吗？”  
“绝绝绝对没有，没什么值得在意的事情，对吧丹邦。”  
“嗯、嗯嗯，是的，没什么事情，菲奥伦。”  
“……哼～？”菲奥伦一脸狐疑地看着两人，突然发现哥哥身上没有披风。  
猜到妹妹在想什么的丹邦立刻生硬地笑着说“哎呀今天晚上实在有点热啊——”，菲奥伦眼神顺势变得犀利起来，她眯着眼睛盯了两人一会儿，两人虽然看起来紧张但是似乎也没有那种做了亏心事的负罪感，想想他们也做不出什么事来，而且现在也确实很晚了，先完成工作要紧，于是便作罢了。  
“好啦，赶紧吃完夜宵把工作做完回家吧。”  
“好，好的。”  
“就按你说的办。”  
于是二人迅速把菲奥伦送来的夜宵吃完然后用极快的速度把剩下的工作收拾完，三人一起回家了。

后记

又是一个晴朗的早晨，帕痞早早地离开原第九殖民地去外面寻找素材，杜兰德念叨着要找很重要的东西，与帕痞一同出发了。欧尔克霍古则在港口清点到达的物资，计划着怎么分配。  
两个女儿则在家里一起给爸爸准备了丰盛的早餐，鸫银不禁感叹从早家里就如此热闹可真是久违了。

巴涅雅和欧达玛虽然嘱咐过让两个昨晚加班的人多休息会儿晚点来，但是两人根本就没有听进去，依然早早来了。  
“早安，丹邦。”梅莉亚一脸清爽的对他打了个招呼。  
“哦，早啊，梅莉亚。”丹邦看起来也是精神十足。“昨晚有好好休息吗？”语气中掩饰不住的关心。  
“托你的福，睡了个好觉。感谢你昨天给了我那么多帮助。”梅莉亚轻轻给丹邦鞠了个躬，接着说道：“不愧是荷姆斯的大英雄啊，真是一个可靠又安心的存在，我也要向你多多学习。”梅莉亚对丹邦认真地道谢，脸上爽朗的笑容没有一丝阴霾。  
“……啊，嗯嗯，谢什么呢，我们是伙伴，互相帮助不是理所应当的嘛，要是我有什么需要帮忙的时候就麻烦你啦。”总感觉自己有点不好意思的丹邦皱着眉头努力挤出了笑容，接着掩饰住自己的慌张，对梅莉亚说：”我还有点事，先走了。”  
“好的，耽误你时间了不好意思，工作加油啊。”  
“梅莉亚也是啊，注意身体。”说罢丹邦和梅莉亚挥了挥手，迅速往前走了。  
万一，只是万一有奇迹发生，自己能完成父皇与皇兄未尽的事业与心愿的话，要怎么才能服众，要怎么让人愿意跟随自己，除了父皇教授的帝皇学，现在身边就有很好的榜样啊，梅莉亚默默地站在原地望着丹邦远去的身影想到。  
努力学习精进吧梅莉亚，为了大家的未来。梅莉亚拍了拍自己的脸，迈出步伐，投身于复兴工作中。

鸫银吃完早餐，打算出门散散步，又是一个天朗气清，惠风和畅的好日子。他打开房门，回头看了看正在收拾的女儿们，看看外面繁忙的街道，不同种族的人们在一起生活，好不热闹。  
“看来相当一段时间都不会寂寞了啊，亲爱的。”鸫银微笑着望向天空中舒朗的云，悄声感叹。  
对面路过一位荷姆斯的小少年和一个诺彭族，一人拿着一个鱼筐往海的方向出发了，口中还振振有词“今天也要大丰收嗼！”  
起晚的防卫队队员，一脸丧气地绕着殖民地跑着，拿着枪的卫生兵看着他一脸无奈。  
金发的少年继续沉迷于研究，白金色头发的少女，则是在厨房忙碌着。

又是平凡的一天。


End file.
